Finally Realized
by Smeakr
Summary: Set after Phantom Rising. Kind of a sequal to 'Nothing' So if you haven't read it don't read this. AxA slight JxT "I guess I've finally realized-" Please R&R


_**Well people wanted a sequal or more chapter to 'Nothing' so when I was babysitting the other day, I wrote this. Enjoy!**_

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing obviously but if I did there would have been a third season! **_

_I peck him on the cheek and we both go to our separate rooms. Nothing could ruin life right now._

_Atlanta's POV_

Oh boy was I wrong! Not even days after the whole Neil thing, this phantom thing starts to roam around the brownstone and the school. The scary thing was it was stealing all of the Gods powers. Yeah not cool.

We soon find out that the phantom thing is Theresa! Crazy huh? I thought so. We find Theresa, Zeus, and Poseidon on a beach. Jay eventually gets through to Theresa which causes the phantom to go crazy from all the powers of the Gods. Long story short, Theresa died and Jay brought her back with his 'magical kiss of life.'

We are now in Herry's truck heading back to the brownstone. Herry's driving (of course), Theresa and Jay are in the front. In the backseat it goes me, Archie, Odie, and Neil. Even from where I'm sitting, I can tell Theresa is exhausted. Well no duh, I would be too. I smirk when I see her lay her head onto Jay's shoulder. I now feel my hand being gripped and Archie and I smile at each other. Theresa is smirking, I can tell.

Ahhh...home. The seven of us pile out of the truck before Herry locks the doors. Theresa comes up to me and takes my arm before draggin me to the stairs.

I look at Archie mouthing help me but he responds by laughing and waving to me.

Meany. I will get him for this. Theresa drags me into her room. I sit on her bed waiting for the torcher that was to come as Theresa closes her door. She stands there not turning or saying anything for a couple seconds.

"Theresa? You okay?" I question, trying to see her face.

She turns around, tears coming from her eyes.

"Terri? Why are you crying?"

"I'm sorry." She cries. "This whole thing was my fault."

I stand up and walk over to hug her. "Oh Terri. It's not your fault. You want a normal life. Truthfully, so do I. But I know that if it weren't for the prophecy, I would've never met any of you and I never would have had any true friends. Say what you just said to me to the others, and they would probably tell you the same thing."

Since she had burried her face into my shoulder, which I'm not sure how since she's taller that I am, I feel her smile against my shoulder. "Thanks Atlanta."

"No problem." I smile, pulling away. "I'll let you get some sleep. Night Theresa."

"Night Atlanta."

I walk out the door of her room and down the stairs to where everyone else is in the living room.

"I thought you were dead, since we didn't hear any screaming." Herry states, with a smirk.

"Haha.." I roll my eyes. "Jay? If you're going to say goodnight to Theresa go now before she passes out."

He nods before walking past me to head up the stairs.

"Scootch over Arch." I command.

He rolls his eyes but moves over the couch and I sit beside.

"Do you two need to be left alone?" Odie teases.

"No. That might be a bad idea." Neil smirks.

"Guys, cut it out." Herry demands, pushing the out of the room.

"He's so much like a big brother to me it's not even funny." I chuckle.

"Yeah." He smiles, wrapping his arm around my shoulders.

I'm still not quite used to this but that doesn't mean that I don't like it. We sit like this for a while before deciding that it's bed time because it's been a long day.

Archie leads me up the stairs to my room where he opens the door for me.

"Goodnight." He smiles.

I smile back. Grabbing up my courage (yeah I know me, Atlanta, grabbing up my courage), I place a soft kiss on his lips. He looked shocked for a second before he lightly grips m shoulders and kisses me this time. When we separate, we smile.

"Goodnight." I finally reply.

He pulls me into a hug and whispers into my ear. My eyes widen at his words but I smile anyways. Archie pulls away and walks to his room. I walk into mine and lean slightly on the door when it's closed.

I haven't heard those words from anyone in a long time. Not even my own family. But then again I haven't heard anthing or seen them since I came here. Maybe it's for the best though.

I guess I've finally realized that I love him too.

~Fin~ 

_**Well thats it. Hope you enjoyed. Please review if you have the time and tell me if I made an mistakes so I can fix them. XOXOXO :D**_


End file.
